first move
by dakesuke.blackdevil
Summary: seto made a first move on shintaro. they both confessed and makes their way to loveeee. setoshin fanfiction! setoshin rules!


seto pushed Shintaro to the wall. They look at each other.

"seto , what are you doing? Let me go, your scaring me" shintaro was scared by seto 'sscary eyes.

"shintaro, what do you think of me? Am I special to you? Do you need me?" said seto.

"what are you talking about? Please seto let go, it hurts" shintaro begged for seto to let go. But seto didn't even move a muscle.

"you didn't answer my question" seto gripped shintaro's shoulder. Shintaro felt pain, his teardrops fell at last.

"s-shintaro?! Why are you crying ah? I'm sorry shintaro I couldn't control my anger" seto let go of his grip. Shintaro slide down and sat on the ground in front of seto, he wipes his tears.

*how embarrassing! I can't believe I cried* shintaro blushed red making seto 's heart beating faster. seto pulled shintaro's hand and brought him into his room.

"seto? Are you al-right?" shintaro was worried because seto was not his usual self.

"shintaro.. im sorry" seto apologized "for wha-" shintaro didn't finish talking suddenly seto pushed him on the bed.

"seto?! What are you doing?! Ouch!" seto striped shintaro half naked with only his pants on. seto feels pleasure just by looking at shintaro half naked.

"I love you shintaro, I've always loved you" seto held both of shintaro's hand and kissed him. His tounge moved inside shintaros mouth making shintaro feel pleasure, he struggled but Shintaro couldn't resist and finally he surrender's

*set-to… its hot..* shintaro feels weak. "I'm sorry for taking advantage of you shintaro.." seto can't wait any longer. His hand slide into shintaro's pants.

*what the…! Is he serious?!* "seto, stop please don't do this!" shintaro begged to seto so many times but seto can't control his self.

He stripped shintaro naked. Shintaro cried tears *so this is what an uke feels like… seriously I was hopping my first would be a cute high school girl.. but this?! Help me!*

seto thrust his fingers in shintaro's ass, and then he thrust another finger inside. Shintaro coulnd't help but felt pleasure. Shintaro moans "ah…. seto … ngh.. wahh…" seto lift's shintaro's feet "seto?! No! hwa…. Ngh.. don't do this.." seto didn't listen and continues his desire.

seto moved slowly at first then he moved really fast. Shintaro's face was bright red. First, his position is very embarrassing. Second, he's doing it with a man. Third, he's the uke.

After a minute seto finally spoken "Shintaro… your inside's are all wet" hearing those words made shintaro blush again "shut up seto! Ahh.. its like that because of you!" shintaro replied. "are you mad at me shintaro?" seto stop's moving, he felt guilty for taking advantage of shintaro. Shintaro was silent for a while then he answers " I…. well of course I'm mad!".

"I'm sorry shintaro! You were just so cute I couldn't control my self gomen…" seto hugs shintaro, shintaro pushed seto "I'm not done talking here! You could've told me that you like me!" "eh?" seto didn't understand. Watching seto making that 'I don't understand' face makes shintaro angry.

"you could've told me that you liked me you bastard...! I though you liked marry… ah.." shintaro went silent. seto was confused, then he finally understand "shintaro.. could it be that.. you-" shintaro covered seto 's mouth and said "i… I like.. you too…" seto felt very happy, he hugged shintaro and kissed him. "ngh.. mmh.." seto continued moving. Shintaro stayed put letting seto do what he wants with his body.

Shintaro was still in seto 's room. He can't seem to move his body "damn you seto.. my but hurts like hell! Now I can't stand anymore" shintaro whispered quietly so seto couldn't hear it. But seto heard all of it, he turns around "nee.. nee… shintaro-chan.. how about we have second?.. if you can't move your body you can stay in my room as long as you want~~ " shintaro was scared.

"w-w-w-wait a second seto.. I don't think I can stay in your room.. I have-" seto stripped shintaro nude for the second time, he doesn't want to hear any excuses from shintaro. Shintaro struggled but in the end he finally lost.

Looks like this time seto won't hold back anymore. You better be careful next time shintaro~~~

THE END.


End file.
